Powerpuff & Magic
by sabbs123
Summary: The PowerPuff Girls had disappeared. Now they're back and we find out what happened, the world they're apart of now, and what ties them to it. Slightly Fablehavenish. But still Power Puff Girls.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another random drabble. Tell me what you think. Might continue. Sporadic to nothing.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership.**

**#Boomer POV#**

It's been five years since the Powerpuff Girls disappeared.

It's been five years since my brothers and I turned good.

It's been five years since my heart broke.

Five years ago in the middle of a battle the Powerpuff Girls disappeared. They were never found and therefore presumed dead. Twice a year there is a day to celebrate them. They're birthday and the day they disappeared.

A few weeks after they disappeared my brothers and I decided to turn good. We're not super heroes though. Sometimes we'll help with a monster attack if the robot the Professor left can't defeat it. We just can't bring ourselves to be evil or good. Without our counterparts, it's like nothing is fun anymore.

A few days after we turned good, the Professor and Ms. Bellum disappeared as well. They just vanished along with all of their stuff and the Powerpuff Girls' stuff. We're eighteen now and in the summer before our senior year. There's been no sign of the Powerpuff Girls at all. My brothers and I keep looking for them. We just can't give up that they're gone.

•••

**#Bubbles POV#**

It's been five years since my sisters and I disappeared.

It's been five years since we left our counterparts behind.

It's been five years since we've seen Townsville.

It's been five years since we were introduced to the Mythic world. The world we belonged in.

It's been five years since my heart broke.

My sisters and I have changed a lot. We have our own rooms in our color. We don't wear matching outfits anymore. Blossom downsized her bow and it now matched her hair color, only off by a few shades, she also had a single streak of baby pink. Buttercup grew her hair out and usually wore it in a ponytail, with her single streak of lime green. My hair is usually in two low, long pigtails. I have two long, baby blue bangs that stay out of them though. Blossom usually wears a light pink skirt, light red shirt, and dark pink sneakers. Buttercup usually wears a lime green t-shirt with a weird saying on it, forest green shorts, and black sneakers. I usually wear a black shirt, a navy blue skirt, baby blue leggings, a grey sweater, and dark blue almost black ballet flats.

My sisters and I were created to be the perfect little girls. Though we were given superpowers. Or at least that's all we thought. We were truly part of the Mythic world. A world filled with magic and monsters. That's what we did before, and still do now. We fought monsters in the Norm world. Now we fight witches, warlocks, ghosts, ghouls, and anything that sides with the Punks and the Runks.

The Powerpunk Girls and Rowdyrunk Boys. They're our opposites. More so than the Rowdyruff Boys. The Punks and Runks are trying to take over the Mythic world. They want to terrorize the Normies. The people that have a mist over them. That doesn't let them see everything amazing around them. They need to be a Mythic or use the milk.

My sisters and I control different elements along with our powers from before. Blossom is ice and connects with weather creatures better. Buttercup is earth and connects with the dwarves. They excell in their element and work well with their creature type. They have some slight knowledge in other groups, though not enough to be able to play with the power.

I on the other hand have been training in secret. According to anyone water is my element and faeries are my creatures. Though they don't know what I've gotten up to. Only Ms. Bellum and people at Haven do. We were split up to train. Though we can still work with each other.

We were each given a guardian. Blossom had the Professor. Buttercup had her old gym teacher Mr. Carlton. And I had Ms. Bellum. Ms. Bellum and I were at Haven. Where I got into bundles of trouble. On my own there isn't anything I won't try. Including a weird potion that is supposed to help faeries magic beat a witch.

At Haven I got into trouble along with the few other children there. They lived there and specialized in different types. There was Sally and Sam. Light and dark twins. Mark who worked with the satyrs and had the element of air. Then there was Mr. And Mrs. Clark. They were in charge there. The protectors of Haven.

Then a horrible thing happened. A witch overthrew them trying to free a daemon. She worked with the Punks and Runks. She was able to take everyone because they weren't protected. I was the only one protected by the clause. I hadn't used magic yet, to the best of my attempts.

I gained help from the naiads and the Fairy Queen. The naiads gave me shelter on the island in the lake. The Fairy Queen gave me the aid of her people. She gave me a marble mortar and a list. Tears from her, the naiads, and myself. Milk from the cow. Blood from the innocent. And ashes from the pain.

After concocting the potion I was supposed to give it to the faeries. It was supposed to turn them into warriors. Which it did, after they made me try the disgusting thing first. They saved Haven. But not before the daemon was able to harm me.

The daemon somehow stabbed with a shadow-infused dagger. Throwing me into darkness. The faeries, as creatures of light saved me. They gave me more of the potion before chanting a spell around me. This somehow shared our magic. Making me fairykind and a shadow charmer.

My sisters were never told. They'd be too upset. I'm capable of using more than one element. I can connect with many different creatures and speak their tongues. Usually it's only Silvian languages I can read, speak, and understand or those of the night. Though it makes it easier for me to understand others. I can command both creatures of shadow and light. I'm the ultimate weapon. That's my job. I'm supposed to act normal and then if something goes wrong, end it.

•••

We ended up staying in Haven. It was safe and I loved it there. Plus there was plenty of places for me to practice in secret. I bonded with the naiads and faeries as much as I could. I befriended the nipsies, brownies, dryads, and hamadryads to the best of my ability. I hung out with the dwarves, satyrs, centaurs, trolls, and all the others. I tried to become friends with all the creatures. Though I apparently had a knack for the Silvian thanks to the Fairy Queen.

I played with water, air, fire, ice, earth, lightning, shadow, and light. Along with our other studies. Like Mythic history, origins of magic, myth, legend, lore, and regular schooling. I easily aced them. And had plenty of spare time to play with my abilities. Like seeing in the dark, not needing milk to see the Mythic world, recharging magical relics, and just playing in the forest with my golems.

When the faeries defeated the witch they gave me her two golems. Xander and Claire. They protected me and helped with chores. Though I was always their first priority and head commander. They had a bit of free will but were still very protective.

All in all I was happier than ever. Even if I still missed the Ruffs. I know they were evil but Boomer was my counterpart. I fell in love with him even though I wasn't supposed to. We were literally made for each other. I know my sisters feel the same way. Though we might see the them again. They are part of the Mythic world.

•••

"Girls! Get in here!" Mrs. Clark yelled from the porch

We flew out of the tree house and into the house. We hurried into Mr. Clark's study and waited for the news. I tried to ignore the churning in my stomach as I took in everything. Everyone was rigid. This couldn't be good.

"What's going on?" Blossom asked still being the leader

"The Punks and Runks are on the move. They're heading to Townsville." The Professor said solemnly

"Why would they do that? We only have Ms. Keane there." Blossom asked completely clueless

"Because. If they get the Rowdyruff Boys on they're side we have absolutely no chance at beating them." I said quietly

"We're already getting creamed by the six of them. Then add the Ruffs who have a grudge against us. And you have three thrashed Puffs." Buttercup said so eloquently

"So, what are we going to do?" Blossom asked

I already knew the answer. I didn't even have to read anyone's mind. Though I did catch that our superpowers were going to be fading slightly. They already were. Our Mythic sides were growing. We would still end up stronger than a normal person. But lose super hearing, flying, and our eye beams. Our other powers would stay. They were a part of our Mythic side. And the same would be happening with the Ruffs. I nodded at the Professor to tell him I got the message.

"We'll be sending you back to Townsville. You need to get them on our side. Otherwise all hope is lost. Do you understand?" Mr. Clark asked as one of the heads of our team

"Yes sir." My sisters and I said in unison

"Go pack. The Professor and Ms. Bellum shall accompany you. Ms. Keane and I shall watch over you as always." Mr. Carlton said

•••

**#Boomer POV#**

It was the first day of school and I was waiting for my brothers to finish getting ready. I was wearing a white button down t-shirt over a blue long sleeve shirt, jeans, and black sneakers like always. Then Brick came out of his room with that red hat over his short hair. We all got our hair cut long ago. When it was long, it was weird and reminded us of the Puffs a little. Butch then came out and we headed to school.

They were wearing the same type of clothes as always. Brick had a red button down long sleeve over a black t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. Butch wore a slightly dark green wife beater, jeans, and black sneakers.

We were finally seniors. And we were also pretty popular. All pretty smart. Though Butch was the only one who did sports. Brick and I didn't really do any extracurriculars. I did art stuff and he did writing stuff sometimes.

When we got to school we were shocked. There was six people that looked a lot like us and the Puffs. There was a girl with orange hair in a braid. She had dusty pink eyes with a cruel tone, just like the others. She wore black shorts, black sneakers, and a dark pink top. One of the other girls had dusty blonde hair with dusty blue eyes. The last girl had dull black hair with dusty green eyes. They all had similar outfits to the first girl, except their tops were dark green and dark blue.

The three guys looked a lot like us. There was one with medium red hair and eyes. He wore a red shirt, jeans, and dark red sneakers. The other two had brown-blonde hair and brown-blue eyes, black hair and dull black-green eyes. They wore similar outfits to the first one. The color parts were just changed according to their eye color.

I instantly thought they were going to be a problem.

"This doesn't look good." I muttered to Brick

"Maybe I can get some real competition." Butch grumbled to himself

"Well. It looks like we've got more counterparts. Great." Brick said to Butch and me

"Joy. Can I go beat them up?" Butch asked

"Not until they do something wrong." Brick said

"Let's try to stay away from them. I've got a bad feeling about them." I insisted

"Their thoughts don't seem to be too corrupt. They're just thinking about ruling as seniors at a new school." Brick said

"Whatever. I've got to go sign up for football." Butch said heading towards the gym.

Brick and I nod, then split to go our separate ways. I head towards art and Brick heads towards writing.

•••

**#Butch POV#**

"What do you mean I can't try out for football?" I hear a girl grumble in the coach's office

"Girls aren't allowed to play. Safety issue. They always end up hurt in tryouts." Coach Wilkins said

"What if I can make it through tryouts? Come on! Give me a chance!" The girl argued

"Fine. But the school is in no way liable for any injury you obtain." Coach Wilkins conceded

"Sure. As long as the others know that." The girl said

I could practically hear her smirk as she walked out the door. I wish I had caught a glimpse of her. Though she went through the office door. I was coming through the locker room. I knew I had to meet her. Something about her voice seemed oddly familiar. Then I walked into the office to sign myself up as well. If I didn't meet her by the end of the day, then I would at practice. I just hoped she wasn't that weird new girl. They freaked me out.

•••

**#Boomer POV#**

"Your portfolio is fantastic dear. They all seem so life like. How do you do it?" Ms. Faxel asked someone

I was heading to art class for first period when I stopped. I wanted to hear about this person and their so called 'fantastic' portfolio. They might be as good as me. Though that was as likely as the Puffs coming back.

"It's a secret, sorry." The girl giggled

"I understand. Though I do hope this translates to realistic work." Ms. Faxel said

"There should be some more realistic ones in there. If there isn't I'm sure I have some in my other sketch book. I could grab it from my locker after visiting my other classes." The girl offered

"No dear. I'll check again. Besides I'd rather see the artist at work." Ms. Faxel said

"Okay. Thank you so much. I'll be back soon. I just have to hunt down my other classes." The girl said

I then heard the other door to the open and close. Meaning the girl was gone. I waited a few minutes then headed into the classroom. Ms. Faxel looked up as I came in and smiled. I went and sat down in my usual seat. Tucked away near the window and the paint.

"You might have someone who can match your masterpieces this year Boomer." Ms. Faxel said

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently

"There's a new student who is absolutely fantastic. She catches the miniscule details and her creations look life like." Ms. Faxel praised

"You're acting like she's better then me." I accused

"She might be. Such raw talent. A lot like you." Ms. Faxel said before turning back to the drawings

•••

**#Brick POV#**

I was standing outside the classroom where writing was held. I was just able to write there and then turn it in for a grade. My favorite class easily. I was listening to the conversation inside. I couldn't help it when I heard the compliments being thrown around.

"Really, your story was so capturing. I immediately approved you for this class." Mr. Haley said

"Thank you. I've always loved writing. I tried to get my sister to sign up for this class as well. She insisted art would be a better fit. She writes too, though she goes a bit more fantasy and draws pictures for her stories." The girl said

"Well I at least want to read one of her stories. Especially if they're anything like yours." Mr. Haley praised

"Thank you sir. I should be finding my other classes though. I'll be back in time for first period. And possibly with one of her stories if I'm lucky." The girl said

I heard the girl leave through the courtyard door. We often went out there for inspiration and fresh air. I went in after I heard the door close and the girl walk away. Then I went into the classroom, ready to start the year.

•••

**#Bubbles POV#**

I hurried back to the art room. I had taken more time than I thought finding my classes. The fact that Blossom stole one of my stories from me for her teacher didn't help. Now I had to worry about it being horrible. Plus I know Ms. Faxel was going to show my work. I heard her think it.

I opened the door to the art classroom to see only a few students in it. I went and sat down near the markers and oil pastels. There was only one face I recognized. Boomer, my counterpart. He didn't even seem to notice me which was good. I didn't want to cause a scene in my first class.

The bell soon rang and more students came in. Two of which made me straighten. Brat and Brandon. My Punk and Runk counterparts. They were here to get Boomer to join them. I was lucky that I was sitting next to him and the only open seats were on the other side of the room. Then class began.

"Welcome back students. This is Standard Art 4. We're going to learn names as we progress through the year. First off I'm going to share some artwork from various portfolios." Ms. Haxel said

I watcehd as the different drawings came up. They were mostly okay. Not great but pretty good. I had a lot of free time so I spent it drawing. In the Mythic world it was so much more fun. I had amazing models and scenery to use.

Then Boomer's artwork came up. It was a lot like mine. It was detailed and life like. It was mostly scenery and buildings. I was truly awed. Then full of worry as my first picture showed. It was of Sierra, she was a firefly faerie. She literally glowed at night. I had colored her in and she looked luminescent even in the picture. Or at least, that's what I'd been told. I still thought it could be better.

Then my torment was put to an end as the slides finished up with my drawing of Shell, one of the naiads, resting her head on her arms folded on the end of the dock. Then roll call began.

•••

**#Buttercup POV#**

I walk into my welding class and smirk at the few stares I get. I nod politely at the teacher before taking a seat next to Butch who didn't even notice me. This miffs me slightly as I was hoping he would at least acknowledge my existence even if we didn't get into a fight. Then two terrible things walked through the doorway before the bell rang. Brute and Bruce. My Punk and Runk counterparts. I swear they made Butch seem sweet.

Then the bell rang and roll call began.

•••

**#Blossom POV#**

I'm sitting next to Brick, who hasn't even noticed me, and listening to the teacher talk about the course. Across the room I see Beserk and Blaze glare at me. My Punk and Runk counterparts. I hate them so much. I wish I could just shoot them with Antidote X and they would die. But it wouldn't work. I've tried it before. Then roll call interrupted my death plots.

•••

**#Bubbles POV#**

I waited patiently for Ms. Haxel to get to my name. I was touched when I saw her eyes well up slightly when she saw it. Then the gazes of awe when she said it were even more endearing.

"Bubbles Utonium?" Ms. Haxel asked her voice cracking slightly

At my name Boomer almost jumped out of his seat. He looked at Ms. Haxel with hope and sadness.

"Here." I said clearly causing every single head to turn in my direction

I simply doodled away as there were gasps of shock and murmurs filling the room. I noticed Boomer staring at me with an expression of shock and hope. I'm not sure why he would hope I'm me. Last I thought he was evil. Then again a lot can happen in five years. Just look at me.

•••

**#Buttercup POV#**

I watched as the teacher read my name. Then did a double take. He had said it out loud too. So it was funnier. Everyone looked hopeful at the sound of my name. I guess they missed us. They glanced worriedly at Butch. He looked like he didn't know whether to rip the teacher's vocal cords out or look for me.

"Here." I called lazily

Everyone turned to gawk at me. I just ignored them and started sketching schematics for a better staff. I don't get the big deal. I mean I haven't seen any of them in five years and I'm not gawking like a buffoon. Then again maybe the whole disappearing in the middle of a battle thing didn't help.

"Close your mouths. You'll catch flies." I said

Yep, I was back baby.

•••

**#Blossom POV#**

"Blossom Utonium?" Mr. Wilkins asked, then gasped

People around the room gasped in shock. They glanced around the room and warily at Brick. He looked enraged.

"Who put her name on the list?" He hissed making people around the room cringe

"That would be me. It is my name." I said turning to face the boy

After class he stopped me.

"Blossom?" He asked looking at me hopefully

"Of course. Who else would I be? You really didn't recognize me?" I asked

"Pardon me for not recognizing a person who has been missing for five years." Brick responded sarcastically

"I recognized you and I haven't seen you in five years. You still wear that hat." I retorted

"You still wear that bow." He shot back

"No. It's smaller and matches my hair now. In case you haven't noticed it's not orange anymore and it has a pink streak." I said

•••

**#Bubbles POV#**

After class Boomer talked to me.

"Is it really you?" Boomer asked

"Yes Boomer. Do you know someone else named Bubbles Utonium?" I asked sweetly

"No. It's just. I never thought I'd see you again." He said hugging me

I just smiled and hugged him back. Thrilled that he seemed to have changed and didn't want to kill me. Then he pulled away and was just smiling at me.

"So, I've got to ask. Are you going to try and kill me?" I asked carefully

"Of course not. You haven't kept up with the news have you?" Boomer asked

"Not really. Haven't had a chance. Though I have been wondering if you guys destroyed Townsville yet." I admitted

"The Rowdyruff Boys have turned good. A few weeks after you guys disappeared actually. When they decided to proclaim you dead..." Boomer trailed off sadly

"Don't worry. I'm very much alive. So are my sisters." I said putting a hand on his shoulder

"I know. It's just a shock. My brothers and I never gave up on you guys. I can't believe you're alive. So what have the Puffs been up to?" Boomer asked

"Can I tell you at lunch?" Bubbles asked

"Of course. What class do you have next?" Boomer asked

"Math." I said

"Cool. I have that along with Brick and Butch." Boomer explained

"I think Blossom and Buttercup are in that class too. This should be fun. Who do you think loses it first?" I asked

"I don't know. Butch has gotten better at controlling his anger. And he'll probably be trying to get Buttercup to go out with him." Boomer said

"She'll totally lose it first. We haven't had a good fight in weeks. And her last admirer ended badly." I explained

"What happened?" Boomer asked

"Let's just say I never knew anyone could be so pink. And I mean pink. It was hilarious. It took weeks before he was even a slightly normal color." I giggled

•••

"Hey BC. Remember Carl?" I asked innocently

"Ugh. Satyrs. They don't understand the word no. Just like Butch. Oh my god! I'm a genius!" Buttercup said

"What happened? You figure out how to kill them?" Blossom asked coming into the classroom

"I figured out his creature." Buttercup said proudly before pointing at Butch

"Good job. Now figure out how to convince him you're not crazy and then we'll talk." Blossom said

"Ooh! I know! I know!" I yelled

"How?" Blossom asked suspiciously

"I'm not telling." I smirked

"Will someone tell us what's going on? It's like you all know something about us that we don't." Brick said

"It's freaky." Boomer agreed

I just smiled and giggled. Buttercup and Blossom shared knowing looks. I just skipped off to a seat behind Buttercup's giggling. Boomer followed me. Blossom sat in front of Buttercup and Brick sat with her in front of Butch.

"You have to tell us. Or at least make Bubbles stop giggling and smiling like that. It's freaky." Butch whined

"Bubbles, I beg of you to continue sctaring them." Buttercup said

"Will you tell us what's going on eventually?" Boomer asked

"Maybe." I said

•••

Later the six of us were sitting at lunch. Two on one side with four on the other. Everything was fine until the Punks and Runks came by. My sisters and I immediately seemed set in stone. I watched them carefully. They were standing next to me and Butch. We were on the ends. Next to me was Boomer. Next to Butch was Buttercup, then Blossom, then Brick.

"Hi." I say all bubbly and cheery when I just want to kill them

"Hi Puffs. So these are the Rowdyruff Boys? Makes sense that you'd be trying to sink your claws into them." Beserk, Blossom's counterpart, said

"Nice to see you too Beserk. What are you doing out of your cage?" I asked sweetly

There was five gasps from around the table. Along with six shocked faces looking at me. I just smiled at the Punks and Runks. Looking like the picture of innocence. They would never be able to say different. No one would ever believe them. I'm Bubbles, the innocent Powerpuff, the one that can do no wrong.

"You've got a lot of nerve water witch." Beserk said

"More than you buzz." I retorted

"You better watch it. Or you just might find yourself electrocuted while you're playing with magic someday soon." Beserk threatened

"I'd like to see you try." I said

"Bubbles! Stop trying to get yourself killed!" Blossom hissed

"She's going to fry you! Shut up!" Buttercup hissed as well

"You're so far below me. You're no where even close to my league. So just stay where you belong." Beserk said

"Come on. This isn't worth our time. She's just the pathetic little baby Bubbles." Blaze said

"You're right. We'll be in touch Rowdyruffs." Beserk said then walked away

She walked away and I glared daggers in their backs. I heard no noises coming from my sisters or the Ruffs. I turned to them and saw their faces of shock. I just smiled, giggled, and went back to eating.

"You're dead." Blossom whined

"No I'm not. I can take her. Besides, we can always make her play with Boomer. They use the same element." I said simply

"What? How could you figure that out? And so quickly?" Blossom asked shocked

"Simple. You're ice so Brick has to be fire. BC's earth so Butch has to be air. I'm water so Boomer has to be lightning." I explained

"Good job Bubbles. Maybe you're not the way everyone thinks you are." Blossom said solemnly

"I'd better not be. They think I'm the weak little Puff. Yet I'm water. You both need me to survive. Bloss, you'd be nothing. BC, you'd turn to dust." I said annoyed

"What is going on?" Butch asked exasperated

"Well. We could tell you. But you wouldn't believe us." Buttercup said

This is where my plan comes in. I rummage around in my bag and eventually pull out a milk bottle. It has a silvery cow on the bottle. A symbol for the magical milk that lifted the mist. Even as creatures of the Mythic world they had been ignorant for too long.

"Drink." I simply said

"Bubbles! This could end catastrophically!" Blossom hissed

"No. She's right. We have to act fast. There's too much of a chance of losing them to the Punks and Runks." Buttercup conceded to my idea

"But this won't end well. Your ideas rarely do Bubbles." Blossom argued

"I don't care what you think. It's either this or we're as good as dead. Do what you want but I'm going to try and save my world." I said

"Why are you arguing about milk?" Brick asked

"How long is lunch? I need to know if there's enough time to explain." I asked

"You got five minutes." Buttercup said

"Great. After school then. Maybe by then Blossom will have gotten over it." I decided

•••

It was after school and we were at the park. Blossom wouldn't even talk to me, Buttercup was worried but agreed, and the Ruffs had no idea what was going on. I just waited as the creatures that kept an eye on me came. Sierra and Lan, an astrid, watched over me usually. We waited as the Ruffs drank the milk and their eyes were opened.

"Welcome to the Mythic world. You have two choices. One will end with us trying to kill each other again and us dying. The other gives everyone a chance at survival. You can join us, or you can join the Punks and the Runks and fight us and everything good." Blossom explained

"These are two of my friends. Lan and Sierra. Lan is an astrid and Sierra is a faerie. My creatures tend to be faeries though I can create a decent relationship with the majority of creatures." I explained

"We must be going mental!" Butch cried

"Don't worry Butchie-boy. I felt the same way." Buttercup said

"I think those were your exact words as well." Blossom said

"Look, the point is you're part of the Mythic world. Whether you like it or not." I said

"And you either join us, the side of good. Or we just start pounding each other now." Buttercup said

"While we all have our superpowers." I muttered

"What?" Boomer asked

"Hmm. Nothing to worry about." I said

I go back to listening to the others conversations. Then I feel Brick poking about my mind. I shoot him a death glare that makes daemons shiver and throw up my mental defenses. He pokes at the wall, trying to find a weak spot. In response I push back, hard. So hard that he physically falls back.

"Stay the hell out of my head Brick." I snarled

"Bubbles!" Blossom screeched apalled

"My head isn't to be messed with! That could destroy everything I've worked on." I yelled

"That gives you no right to act like that!" Blossom insisted

"Actually it does. How do you feel when he invades your mind?" Butch asked

"Still. She's Bubbles. She's not supposed to curse. She's supposed to be sweet and innocent. She's not supposed to be stuck in this!" Blossom yelled

"It doesn't matter. I was born for this world. I acclimated faster than any of you. Like I was already there. I've done just as well or better than you on every test. I was never the innocent little Bubbles and I never will be. You have to get that through your head before it ends up getting you killed." I ordered

Blossom just broke down bawling and hugged me. Buttercup came and joined the hug. I just hushed them, rubbed their backs, and smoothed their hair. Then they let go of me and I turned to the Ruffs. I was in commander mode. I learned how to act like this with the faeries. When we saved Haven I was in charge and they taught me how to fight, how to run an army, how to win a war.

"I need a decision. Are you with us or against us?" I asked

"We're with you. Or at least I am." Boomer said coming to stand by me

"I have nothing better to do." Butch said moving next to Buttercup

"We really have no choice?" Brick asked

I sadly shook my head. He sighed and stood next to Blossom. Then I went back to my happy self and skipped off with everyone following me. Lan was on my shoulder and Sierra was playing with my hair.

"Bubbles? Do you think they like us?" Sierra asked

'This is unlike you. What's with the sudden insecurity?' I asked in her head

"They seem to like you and your sisters so much. And you're humans. Well sort of. I guess I'm just jealous." Sierra sighed

'I'm sure they like you. And if they don't they'll like you soon enough.' I reassured her

•••

"Hey Ms. Keane, Mr. Carlton, Ms. Bellum, Professor. The boys decided to join us." I said waltzing into the living room

"Good. Now the question is girls, do you want to finish high school or continue your regular schooling?" Ms. Bellum asked

"Regular schooling please. They won't let me play football! Don't they know who I am?" Buttercup ranted

"I suppose regular schooling may be more beneficial as we have much to learn. Though high school could be socially beneficial to us. Yet we were able to pass as normal until roll call." Blossom said indecisively

"Bubbles, it's up to you." Mr. Carlton said

"I say, bring it." I decided mischievously

"Pack your bags boys. Girls, I hope you didn't unpack too much. We head out in a few days. Though be warned, you're going to have a few surprises when we arrive." Professor said

"Wooh! I hope Mark picked up a few tricks while I was gone. He's so going down." Buttercup grinned

"Aww. Buttercup misses her boyfriend." I teased

"Oh shut up. You can't say anything. I mean really, if you and Sam are dating I'm pretty sure Sally won't kill you." Buttercup threw back

"That's completely different. He's one of the only people on this planet who can understand a fraction of what I go through." I argued

Sam was a low level shadow charmer and Sally was fairystruck. They could understand what I went through a little bit. Mark worked with satyrs so he always helped everyone lighten up. Ms. Bellum worked in multiple elements like me, so she understood the connection. Mr. And Mrs. Clark were like grandparents to me.

I didn't notice the way Butch and Boomer got angrier as Buttercup and I teased each other about our friends. Brick and Blossom were just watching us smirking. Buttercup and I shared a look and turned on Blossom.

"Oh don't smirk Blossom dear." I said evilly sweetly causing her face to pale with worry

"Don't think we didn't see the way you were eyeing dragon-boy." Butter cup said smirking as Blossom blushed slightly

"Well we can't really blame her. He was pretty cute." I admitted and Buttercup nodded her agreement

"Then again. We can, can't we." I said smiling

By now Blossom was blushing profusely, the boys were all jealous (not that I knew), and Buttercup was grinning evilly. The adults just watched us with amusement. I turned to them and smiled sinisterly.

"Um. Why don't you all go pack? We need to be ready to leave at a moment's notice if they decide to make a move." Professor said changing the subject

"I'll go secure travel options." Mr. Carlton decided leaving

"I should probably work on your paperwork again." Ms. Keane sighed leaving as well

Everyone left the room until it was just Ms. Bellum, Professor, and me. I sat down across from them to begin our meeting.

"What's wrong Bubbles?" Ms. Bellum asked

"I want to know what's going on." I said simply

"We're bringing in tutors for you and the others. We're just worried that who they are might cause problems. And we have to figure out how to get six powerful teens to Haven. Without the other side getting them." Professor said

"Don't worry. We've got people watching the Rowdyruff Boys. They'll help us ensure their safe delivery. We'll be taking you in your pairs. You and Boomer, Buttercup and Butch, Blossom and Brick. Your guardian will be accompanying you to make sure you arrive safe. Plus, you and your sisters are well versed in your elements." Ms. Bellum

"Don't worry we'll make it there safe. We have to. It's my home." I insisted

•••

A few days later my sisters and I were walking home. The boys were with us, since today we would be leaving. Then we were stopped by one of the worst things in the world. Princess Morbucks. She was wearing a short, tight yellow dress and mary janes. Her hair was mostly the same except it was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey." Princess drawled clinging to Brick's shoulder

"What do you want?" Brick asked pushing her off

"I'm having a party tonight and you and your brothers have to be there." Princess said

"Sorry. The Ruffs are busy tonight." Buttercup said pushing past with Butch

"Really Princess, you should go bug someone else." Blossom said walking past with Brick

"Come on. Boomer, I just got a new sound system." Princess said pouting

Boomer shifted away from her and closer to me. I grabbed his arm and walked past Princess with him.

"Princess, you really need to get over yourself. You could never be a Puff and you could never get a Ruff." I threw over my shoulder

"Like you're a Powerpuff Girl. You abandoned Townsville. I tried to be there for the townspeople. They were too hung up over you." Princess shot back

"I'm doing more for this city than you could ever dream of. Besides we left the robot. It does well. Besides, even heroes grow up. While you obviously don't." I said and walked off without another word

•••

I sat in the passenger seat while Boomer was sprawled across the back. Ms. Bellum and I had done this drive before. We knew what to expect. Three hours of torture. We had the radio set to songs we knew. An array of sugary snacks. And hair dye if they got really bored. Poor Boomer was asleep.

The car was like a normal four seater. Except it was modified for high speeds. They needed to be able to move fast in their world. Otherwise you would die. Now they were swerving along the highway. Ms. Bellum was using the night vision sunglasses so she could speed without using lights and worrying about getting caught. Even good guys had to break some rules.

"So, what do you think about their potential?" I asked

"They're gonna be good. Probably like your sisters. Mastered but could use some tweaks. Even you can use some tweaks. Though you know that. That's why you're trained in sword and the other stuff. Daemons have mastered it for centuries. You'll easily fall before them. It's weapons and magic that harm them more." Ms. Bellum explained

"Like when the faeries saved Haven. They had all those weapons and shot spells." I said

"You're correct. Just like that. Which is one of the reasons the faeries will be an important ally if they open the Box." Ms. Bellum said

"Okay. Do you think I could drive a little bit? I have my driver's license. And I can see in the dark." I pleaded

"We'll see. Though you put up a good argument." Ms. Bellum said

"Thanks Ms. Bellum." I squealed and hugged her

•••

I woke up as I was flung against my seatbelt. I looked over to Ms. Bellum and saw she had lost the sunglasses. Boomer was also rudely awoken like me. The roof of the car was caved in and Ms. Bellum was still speeding through the night.

"Turn right!" I screamed as I saw a car parked across the road

The tires squealed as we turned. We were flung against the side of the car and held on for dear life. We sped through the night. Constantly being followed. Only when we got near Haven did the attacks lessen.

"There's going to be a large group near the main gate. Don't we have a back way in?" I asked desperately

"Nope. We're just going to have to fight our way through. They don't know, do they?" Ms. Bellum asked

"I don't think so. But I'm the baby. They'll do anything to protect me." I said quickly focusing on the water in the car

The water, juice, and soda floated around me. Then I looked for more weapons in the snacks. They had made me leave all my weapons and armour at Haven before we left.

"Buttercup was right. We shouldn't have left the weapons. Or the armour at least." I cried

"I know. That's what why there should be something in here." Ms. Bellum said sending me into a frantic search

I checked all the compartments and only came up with a dagger. I could work with it. I wasn't really good at any of the weapons or the magic. I only did well in the classes because I've always read fantasy. I knew about most of it. So that's how I passed with flying colors.

"MizB you're going to need to freeze it as I throw it. Boomer, you have your driver's license right?" I asked

"Yeah." He said cautiously

"Good. We're going to need you to help steer. Aim for the gates and try to avoid any monsters." I instructed unclipping my seat belt

As we came upon the gates we were met by a group of monsters. There was a group of different mages. I saw lightning, water, air, and fire come at us. The car began to shake as the earth moved under us. They might have skill, but I have raw power. I concentrated on the water and pushed it back at them and felt it turn to ice on contact. Ms. Bellum was keeping up with me.

"Use your powers Bubbles. Keep a water shield and use eyebeams. It'll throw them off." Ms. Bellum instructed

I punched the roof up making a hole. Climbing part way out of it I pulled all the water around me. The water warded off the other attacks and drew more water from the air around me. Then I sent my eye beams at the people near me. Throwing them to the ground.

Then I heard the familiar creak of the gates. I turned around to see Mr. Clark on an ATV opening the gates just enough for the car to get through. I quickly ducked with the water as he sent a wave of fire towards our pursuers. Then I heard the gates swing shut behind us and was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"We're in." I said

"Good. We're safe. Though we have to get to the house. The others might need our help. And you need some healing." Ms. Bellum said

"Huh?" I asked

"You're hurt! What happened Bubbles?" Boomer asked

"I'm hurt?" I asked wearily

"Yes. You probably didn't realize it. You often get caught in the heat of battle. That's usually why you ended up hurt the most." Ms. Bellum said

"Oh. That makes sense. My arms and stomach hurts. So do my fingers." I said

I looked at my fingers to see they had minor burns on them. My arms were cut up along with my stomach. They really have to die now. It took me ages to formulate the perfect outfit for this world. They're dead now. This was my favorite sweater. Now I have to get a new one.

"They ruined my sweater." I said sadly

"Don't worry. We'll get you a new one." Ms. Bellum said

•••

The car parked and we stumbled out. I looked at the wreckage of the car and winced. It didn't look pretty. The roof was wrecked, there was fractures in all the glass, there was scorch mark and dents a plenty. All in all, it was trashed. Then I was hit by two bodies. Causing me to hiss in pain.

"Sorry. This is why we worry about you. You always get hurt." Blossom cried

"Are you okay? Do you want me to beat someone up for you?" Buttercup asked

"I'm going to be fine. Just let go. Otherwise I'll break." I said leaning on Boomer after they let go

"Bubbles!" Sally yelled running out of the house with Sam, Mark, Mrs. Clark, and three others

"No hugs! Hey Sally, Mrs. Clark, boys, random people." I said

"Let's get you patched up and then to bed sweetie." Mrs. Clark said

"No. Patched up, meeting, then bed. I'm not going to be left out just because of a few cuts and burns." I insisted

"We'll wait for you to wake up tomorrow morning. I promise." Professor said

"No. We won't. I want to know now how the hell those idiots got so close to my defenses." I demanded

"Calm down. You need to sleep and heal." Professor insisted

The few faeries I had befriended came over to me. They ghosted their fingertips over my cuts and burns. Slowly healing them. Sierra sat on top of my head trying to calm me. Lan sat in a tree nearby sending me calm thoughts.

"Stop it!" I yelled causing everyone to freeze

"I don't want to be calm. I want to figure out why those monster were able to make it so close to my home! I don't want to go to sleep just to wake up and have to fight!" I yelled

"They're gone. Please just let us help you. You need to sleep." Mr. Clark said

"Come on Bubbles. You need to calm down. Before you hurt yourself more." Sam said walking over to me

"Bubbles. Even the faeries are worried about you. They never worry about anyone." Sierra said

'Calm down Miss Bubbles. You need to rest before you have a breakdown. If you do we lose our best human princess." Lan said

I calmed down slightly. But I kept a wary glare leveled on everyone. Knowing they would try to force me asleep. Sam carefully pulled the remains of my sweater off.

"Okay. Prep the hot chocolate and whatever you're giving me. I'll concede today. And Lan, we're having a serious talk later." I said

'I can't say anything.' Lan said before flying off

I glared at him and headed to the kitchen. Sam and Boomer both stayed with me. Everyone kept looking at me like I was about to fall apart. I didn't know it was that bad. I turned and curtsied to the faeries that helped me. They bowed to me and flew off. I turned and headed back into the house ignoring help from everyone. Mrs. Clark followed me.

•••

"You mustn't be too mad at them sweetie. They just worry about you. Blossom easily aced her tests in magic. Buttercup easily mastered the weapons. And the others know what happened in the summer." Mrs. Clark said

"I know. It's just annoying having everyone think of you as a child." I said

"Don't worry sweetie. You'll end up saving them all someday." Mrs. Clark reassured

"But that means the worst will come to pass." I reminded her

"So you saved the preserve. Makes sense. Good job." A blonde lady said coming into the kitchen

I was known as fairystruck like Sally. That made me a minor threat to everyone. It only let one see in the dark and seem connected to faerie creatures. I had no idea who this lady was. Probably part of the Magic Alliance.

"No. It was the faeries who saved the preserve. I just helped." I admitted

"That's not how I heard it. I heard that without you the faeries wouldn't have been able to do anything. You did a fantastic job." The lady said

"Thanks. I'm guessing you have the sleeping stuff." I said

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll mix it into your hot cocoa and you won't even taste it." The lady said

"Thanks." I said taking the hot cocoa and sleeping powder

After drinking it I began to feel tired. I stumbled up the stairs with the lady behind me. She waited outside as I changed into pajamas then came in to take my shirt from today. My shirt and sweater both needed repairs from the brownies.

"Good night Bubbles. I'll make sure they wait for you." The lady said closing the door as I curled up in bed

•••

Late (for me) the next morning I crept downstairs to find mostly everyone still asleep. Mr. Clark, Mrs. Clark, Ms. Bellum, Professor, Sally, Sam, and Mark were the only ones up. My sisters, the Ruffs, and the newcomers were still asleep. I sat down at my usual spot in next to Sam at the table.

"No one has gotten used to our seven o'clock breakfast call." Mrs. Clark explained

"Do I want to know how late it is?" I asked as Sam got me a plate

"I'd say about eight thirtyish. We started late. We were trying to wait for you." Mr. Clark explained

"Hey. I smelled food so I came down to see what's happening." Boomer said stumbling sleepily into the room

"Morning Boomer. Thanks Sam." I said smiling

"No problem Sil. You're still all cut up. Don't want you throwing a temper tantrum if you can't go to your meeting." Sam smirked

"I don't throw temper tantrums!" I squeaked swatting his head

"That's not what the wraiths told me." Sam mumbled teasingly

"That's it shadow-boy. Let's see how much you like the wraiths after I lock you in the dungeon." I said with a glint in my eyes and a devilish smile

"I'm dreadfully sorry. Don't lock me down there. The goblins already threatened to turn me into slop." Sam begged paling

"We'll see." I said smirking triumphantly

"Is this normal?" Boomer asked sitting down with a plate of food

"Nope. Usually it's seven in the morning when they begin teasing." Sally said

"Watch it Fae. Remember what I know. Don't think I can't see that smirk Whisp." I threatened not even looking up from my food

"So, who are you?" Mark asked quickly changing subjects

"My name is Boomer Jojo and I'm a Rowdyruff Boy and Bubble's counterpart." Boomer said

The others shook their heads in acknowledgment. The others slowly trickled in for breakfast. Amused by the way the 'locals' were so chipper this early. There was something about the three newbies that seemed so familiar though. It worried me. They seemed way too familiar.

"Who are our new guests?" Blossom asked

"You can call me Fenna. You might know me better as Femme Fatale. I posed as a criminal to see the extent of the girl's powers and their control over their thoughts." The blonde lady said

"I'm Safrin. I'm also known as Seductress or Ima Goodlady. I was to see the lengths the girls would go to to protect one they loved and test their powers." The lady with shiny green-black hair said

"I'm Ace. You probably know me as the leader of the Gan Green Gang. We were supposed to test the extent of your powers as well. The others are off on other missions and might stop by at times." The guy with black hair said

My sisters, the Ruffs, and I froze. So did the twins and Mark upon seeing our reactions. I just nodded and went back to eating my food. Letting the twins and Mark know it was safe enough. Or that I would protect them at least. I knew if Professor and Ms. Bellum let them come then they had to be good. Especially if Mr. and Mrs. Clark let them come. They wouldn't do anything to endanger us. Even if was for good. We were too much like grandchildren to them.

"Well, it's nice to meet you officially. And we should just get this out of the way. You hurt anyone at this table or any of my friends and I'll kill you without a second thought or shred of regret. Now if that's all I should go get ready." I said smiling sweetly and heading for my rooms after cleaning my dishes

"She's serious isn't she?" Safrin asked

"Deadly." Sam replied

"Good for her." Fenna said

•••

"Well I know you're all worried about last night's attack. And frankly we are too. They shouldn't have been able to get that close to the gates without us noticing. We almost lost Ms. Bellum, Bubbles, and Boomer. We're going to have to be extremely careful when travelling from now on. Make sure you at least have a dagger with you always." Professor said

"We don't have much information at the time. So I'm sorry to say we can't tell you much." Ms. Bellum added

"Now for the ground rules. For most of you this will be a refresher. Mostly for you three boys, but you should all pay attention. Rule One: Never leave the yard. Rule Two: Never go in the woods. Rule Three: Never go in the barn. Rule Four: You need a pass to go in the woods. Rule Five: You can only go in the woods if you're with an adult. Rule Six: Never go in the woods." Mr. Clark said

"He forgot Rule Seven: Never speak of this to anyone." Mrs. Clark added

"Of course. Now children, these three will be teaching you in addition to your regular classes. Fenna will be specializing in potions. Safrin in magical creatures. And Ace in magical objects. Now I have to warn you, Ace can act a little old fashioned at times. There's some places he probably won't take you girls. But then again, he usually doesn't want to go himself. That's why Safrin and Fenna might give you the option of going. Otherwise you'll stay here and get to do other things." Mr. Clark said

"I'm sorry. It's just that a lot of things I don't even want to see. And I've learned to be very ruthless. Sometimes I won't even take the boys." Ace admitted

"What?! That's not fair!" Buttercup hissed

"That's why I'm here. I'll take you anywhere he takes them." Safrin said

"Well I'm definitely staying put today." Fenna decided

'They're taking some animals to the fog trolls. Not a pretty picture.' Ms. Bellum warned me

"I'll take anyone who wants to go." Safrin said

Everyone went off except for me and Fenna. The others all wanted to go. I felt horrible for them. Fenna went off to prepare some things for a lesson and I talked with the other adults. We had much to discuss. And the kitchen was a little too open. So we moved to the study.

The study was littered with books and artifacts from different ages. I curled up in an armchair with hot cocoa. Ms. Bellum and Professor were sitting on the couch. Mr. Clark was sitting behind the desk and Mrs. Clark was sitting in another armchair.

"So, how am I going to train with all these extra people?" I asked

"We'll be training at the lake. The Edge is a good spot for you. Plenty of creatures for you to talk with and space for you to work in. We'll be working on emulating flight with air. Since your powers will soon be lost to your Mythic side." Ms. Bellum explained

"Okay. You need to tell them soon. I can already see them getting weaker. And Ms. Bellum, I need something else to call you. Please." I said

"We'll tell them in the next few days. You can call me by Bell if you like. It's my first name." Ms. Bellum now Bell said

"Cute. So why are they really here?" I asked

"They're trying to find one of the Lost Artifacts. Do you remember those legends?" Mrs. Clark asked

"Yeah. The six artifacts with untold power. When bonded with a person the power grows even more." I summarized

"Basically. We believe one of the artifacts is hidden here. And that you, your sisters, and the Ruffs can bond with them. You might even have the potential to use the other artifacts in a time of need." Mr. Clark said

"Though this means that the Punks and Runks have the potential. And we also have to find the parts of the key. It was divided into three and spread across the world. Just like the artifacts." Professor said

"Okay. So can we trust them? And how strong will we be after the power loss?" I asked

"We can trust them as much as we can trust anyone. Most people are under suspect. Though it's only natural to worry. And you'll probably be about as strong as Mark and the twins. They're stronger than a normal teenager." Professor said

"Okay. Now I should probably head to my potion lesson." I said leaving the room

•••

I sat on the couch in the living room. It was a simple room with a fireplace, a coffee table, two couches, and a bunch of armchairs. Fenna sat across the coffee table. There was a bunch of bottles set up on the table. They all had different shades. Slightly different at least. To an untrained eye they looked the same.

"Hello. Thank you for trusting me so much. I know the others still have many reservations about us. I thought we could go over some emotion potions. That way you could have a little bit of a jump start on the first lesson. I recommend bringing a camera to our next lesson." Fenna said

"I think you deserve second chances. Though if Ace messes with her emotions I'll kill him slowly and painfully. What kind of emotions can you bottle?" I asked swiftly changing the subject

"Well I have courage, happiness, love, hatred, shame, embarrassment, fear, anger, shy, and self-centered. Theoretically you can bottle any emotion. Yet these are the only ones I've been able to get my hands on." Fenna explained

"Cool. So do we get to try any?" I asked

"I think the others can try them. I don't want to seem mean but you're more in touch with your emotions and therefore shouldn't mess with them. Though to make up for this you get to pick the emotions the others get to try." Fenna said

"You've become one of my favorite teachers ever. Could we have Blossom try shame, Buttercup love, Brick shy, Butch fear, and Boomer anger?" I asked sweetly

"Good idea. Such contrasting emotions from their personality will be very effective. Now we'll just go over how to differentiate them and then you can go play. I believe you have some friends to visit." Fenna said

"Thanks. I really missed Xander, Claire, and the others. When they become such a key piece of your everyday life it's hard when you're not with them. And I haven't even been able to go see them yet. Normally by now we're in class. Though I guess class will last longer now." I explained

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. We'll probably be switching off though. So after dinner we'll have a short class and a small lesson during the day." Fenna explained

After that we spent about an hour going over the potions she had. She taught me how to mix them for different effects and how to use the mortar and pestle to make emergency potions. We added several things to my kit. Like a mortar and pestle and a small bag of leaves.

•••

**#Boomer POV#**

We were sitting in the safe room. Watching the animals above us. Safrin and Ace had led the creatures through the foggy swamp with us behind them. I was starting to regret coming along. Then we reached the meeting place and we were ushered into the safe room. Now we were sitting, watching through the enchanted glass roof. The safe room was underground and had a glass roof so we could see out of it.

Everything was quiet until figures started moving in the fog. They were the fog trolls. They were giant and grayish. Covered in rotting things and I have no idea what. They each had some form of weapon. Once they saw the animals, each pounced on one. It was a gruesome sight.

They were just tearing into the bison. Ripping them apart. You could hear the bones crunching, the blood rushing, and the muscles tearing. I couldn't look away for long. But I was able to glance at the others. Blossom was hiding in Brick's shoulder while he was looking at the ground. Buttercup and Butch were crushing each other's hands. Unable to look away. Ace and Safrin were watching with sad looks, though they watched anyways. I just turned back thinking about how lucky Bubbles was that she stayed behind.

•••

**#Bubbles POV#**

I ran out of the house and into the yard. I was instantly ambushed by two walking piles of wood. Xavier and Claire looked a lot like those moveable wooden puppets people use in art. Except they had vines growing around their limbs. Holding them together.

"Xavier, Claire. I missed you guys." I laughed

"Bubbles." They said together

"Hey. So show me your favorite trees in the yard." I said

Since Xander and Claire were developing personalities I would make them pick things. I would have them pick favorites or games to play. This let them develop a personality and use more words. I loved when they talked. It sounded so cool and it would make me tear up with their progress. They were like children to me, so when they grew up I became their proud mother.

After seeing their favorite trees, Xander grabbed me and started running off. Claire and Xander ran until we reached the game court. It was a little clearing that was kept in mint condition. It was where the satyrs, dryads, and hamadryads played games. Mark had taught them about different games in the Normie world. They knew how to play football, tennis, volleyball, badminton, and baseball.

"Hey Willow!" I called from Xander's shoulders

"Bubbles!" Willow called

Willow was tall, lean, and had green hair and brown eyes. She looked like a willow tree come to life. Which is what she was. As soon as she yelled my name the others came along. Five satyrs came out, along with three other dryads/hamadryads. Willow was a hamadryad, bound to a willow tree in the woods.

The five satyrs were named Ash, Oak, Maple, Onyx, and Carl. The two dryads were named Sephia and Aira. The hamadryad was named Thorn. I happily accepted hugs from the tree-girls and nods from the satyrs.

"So, what happened while I was gone?" I asked

"Nothing much. The pink finally came out of Carl's fur." Onyx said

"Too bad. I wanted to show the others." Bubbles smirked


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"So how was the field trip?" Bubbles asked

"Horrible. You are so lucky you didn't go. I'm going to have nightmares." Blossom groaned

"Yeah. It was bad." Buttercup agreed

"Well you better be able to handle it. It only gets worse from here." Sally said

"Sally don't be mean. Their preserves weren't almost overrun. We can't blame them for being a little squeamish." Bubbles scolded

"Especially when the boys were just as bad." Sam said

"Yeah it was funny." Mark agreed

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in your rooms?" Blossom asked

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room and not Bubbles'?" Sam countered

"Nevermind then." Blossom said quickly

"That's what we thought." Mark said

"Hey. We were wondering where everyone went." Brick said

"We were just telling them how today went. Apparently Bubbles got off easy." Buttercup groused

"That wasn't fun at all. And that's no fair. You should've had to do work or something." Butch said

"Fenna taught me how to distinguish some potions. Though she said we'd wait for tomorrow to actually do anything major. That way we could all be on the same page. And then I went and played with Xavier, Claire, and the others." Bubbles said

"Good. Xavier and Claire were so sad without you. You're their favorite person you know." Sally said

"I like them too. They've always been there for me." Bubbles agreed

"Now shouldn't you all be getting to bed?" Mr. Clark asked from the doorway

"Night Grandpa Clark." Bubbles said sleepily once everyone had left

"Goodnight little Silvian." Mr. Clark said

* * *

"Okay so this is going to be potions class. We'll be meeting on and off with your other classes and schooling. Now to begin I'll have most of you try potions. The rest of you will have to guess what they are." Fenna said

"This is going to be fun." Butch smirked

Bubbles was just smiling innocently. She knew they were going to freak out. It was going to be funny. There was already a camera sitting in the corner of the room. Then Mark, Sally, and Sam came into the room.

"We've been sent to join the extra classes." Mark said sullenly

"What did you do now Mark?" Bubbles asked

"The satyrs and I might've turned some trees neon." Mark mumbled

"Sam, Sally?" Bubbles continued

"We were playing with some wraiths." Sam said

"What am I going to do with you three? I thought I told you not to cause trouble without me." Bubbles said sadly

"You were in class." Sally argued

"So? Its still not fair." Bubbles said

"Aren't you supposed to be the quiet, nice one?" Brick asked

"Bubbles? Quiet? Do you have the right person?" Sam asked

"They don't know me like you three do. They all think I'm sweet and quiet and wouldn't hurt a fly." Bubbles giggled

The twins and Mark burst out laughing hysterically. They knew how Bubbles could act without people around her. She needed to be able to be her own person. Otherwise she would behave like the meek little girl they all thought she was.

"Use this one for Mark, this one for Sally, and this one for Sam." Bubbles said to Fenna

It was seriousness, depression, and embarrassed. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"This is so boring. Why do we need to learn about the history of magic?" Butch whined

"For once he's right." Buttercup said reluctantly

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Butch and Buttercup." Brick groaned

"Same." Blossom and Boomer said

"You guys don't get it at all do you? If you don't learn about the history of magic then how are you supposed to be able to do anything? You won't know about the different languages of the creatures, the species, the preserves. The artifacts, the techniques, the titles. All of it will be nothing to you. It will get you killed." Bubbles insisted

"Sorry we aren't all walking magic dictionaries." Butch sneered

"Oh forget this. I'm going out." Bubbles said angrily grabbing her books

"Bubbles! Come back! We need your help!" Buttercup pleaded

"Bubbles! You can't be upset over Butch. Its Butch. Barely anything he says has any weight to it." Brick said

Boomer ran after the upset Bubbles. She wandered off into the woods. Skipping along with Xander and Claire. They never seemed to leave her side. Always there with her as soon as she left their sight.

"Bubbles? I'm sorry if we upset you." Boomer said

"Its fine. I needed to get out anyways. Come on. You can come see some of the many sights of Haven." Bubbles said happily

"Okay. What is there to see here though?" Boomer asked suspiciously

"Its a magical preserve Boomer. What isn't there to see?" Bubbles trilled

* * *

"Where were you Boomer? We thought you got eaten." Butch laughed

"Bubbles where were you? You're not supposed to go in the woods without an adult." Blossom scolded

Everyone else laughed when Bubbles stuck her tongue out at Blossom behind her back. Then Sam, Sally, and Mark stumbled in covered in scratches and looking exhausted. Bubbles ran over to them immediately causing Boomer to glare jealously.

"What happened to you three?" Bubbles cooed as she fawned over them

"They had a little bit of trouble today in training." Ace said

"You need to be careful with them." Bubbles scolded hitting his shoulder

"Ow. They need to be able to fight. We don't want a repeat of last summer." Ace said

"It wasn't something that could be controlled. They fought. But they were catchable. I wasn't. It had nothing to do with their fighting capabilities. It was strategy. And obviously planned out around weaknesses. We were young and new." Bubbles said

"Now we're young and wise." Sam said

"Somewhat wise." Bubbles said smacking his head

"Yes ma'am." Sam grumbled

"See? Was that so hard?" Bubbles teased

"He's whipped." Mark whispered to Sally

"No. He just knows when to stand down." Bubbles said menacingly

"Yes ma'am. Of course ma'am. Right as always ma'am." Mark said frightened

"That's a good Mark." Sally teased

"Come on Sals. I'll get you patched up." Bubbles said towing the girl away

"What about us?" Mark and Sam whined

"Figure it on your own! You're big boys aren't you?" Bubbles shouted back

* * *

"How'd you do Bubbles?" Boomer asked

"She probably passed with flying colors. Again." Sam grumbled earning a glare from both Blues

"He's right. One hundred." Bubbles said happily and smacking Sam's head

"Meanie." Sam grumbled

"Oh hush. You love her. She's practically one of us." Sally said

"I guess." Sam said begrudgingly

"Okay, now we're going to be moving onto the fairies. This is going to be so much fun." Safrin said with a devious smirk

"For us or you?" Buttercup asked suspiciously

"Me." Safrin admitted, her smirk growing

"Princess! Maiden!" Several fairies called, flitting over to Bubbles and Sally

"I see our guests have arrived. I was lucky that they agreed to help you learn about them and their kind. Please make sure to treat them with the utmost respect. Fairies may be petite but they are very powerful creatures." Safrin said


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Mega short and overdue. I'm sorry. I've had a lot of trouble writing anything lately. Its horrible.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"Do you really think that this is a good idea?" Boomer asked

"Of course it is. How else are we supposed to learn about creatures?" Butch asked

"For once I agree with him." Buttercup sighed

"Then let's go." Brick said

Boomer, Butch, Buttercup, and Brick were going to sneak into the forest. Blossom was in her room with books. Bubbles, Sam, Sally, and Mark were somewhere.

"We're going to get in so much trouble if we get caught." Buttercup muttered

"I know. That's what makes it so much fun." Butch said

"And where would you four be going?" Mark asked from behind them

"Nowhere." Brick said

"Sure. If you wanted to go into the woods you should have asked one of us. Come on. You can come meet the others. Bubbles and Sam should already be at the clearing. Sally's already on her way there with the satyrs, dryads, and hamadryad." Mark said walking off

"Why do you get to go into the woods?" Butch asked

"We've been living here for awhile. And we have friends who would never hurt us. Or let anything happen to us." Mark called over his shoulder

* * *

"Maybe you should be more obvious. I don't think everyone's noticed your constant glaring yet." Butch mocked his brother later that day

"Like you're any better. I thought you were going to freak out when Buttercup and Mark were talking." Boomer shot back

"You're both acting jealous. You need to get over it." Brick said


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm not even sure what to say about my devastating lack of updating. I'm trying. But I just can't think of anything. And I have finals coming up and I have to look at colleges. Even though it's not much, my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"The situation is getting worse. One of the preserves was lost. That's four this month. This one was supposed to have an Artifact." Professor worried

"We can't tell them. They'll worry too much." Mrs. Clark said

"We'll have to distract them then. Otherwise they'll notice." Bell warned

"Then we'll have Ace, Fenna, and Safrin work on their training more. It'll keep them out of it so they won't be able to worry as much. We can lace their drinks with sleeping potion too. It might help them. I don't think they've been sleeping." Mrs. Clark decided

"Now you just have to get past Bubbles. She's protective of the others. She'll know you're up to something." Mr. Clark warned

"It's necessary to their safety. The Punks and Runks are dead set on finding them. And when they do, they'll kill them." Professor said darkly

* * *

"Don't worry. You guys will do fine. Or at least okay. It's your first time on the Course." Blossom said diplomatically to the worried Ruffs

"They're dead." Mark stated

"So dead." Buttercup agreed

"They're not dead. If the level gets too high maybe. Otherwise they should live." Sam insisted

"Maybe. But it's their first time and they get to go in together and use powers. It's so not fair. We had to go in on our own and do things physically instead of magically." Sally grumbled

"Yeah. But they're beginners. We had a few months of training before we hit this level." Bubbles pacified

"It was nice knowing them." Blossom stated solemnly once the Ruffs were out of sight

"I guess it was." Buttercup said

"That's training?" Boomer gasped out

"Can I go back to being a bad guy?" Butch pleaded

"My hat..." Brick sobbed

"That...was...pathetic." Buttercup stated in shock

"I know. You made them sound like they had a chance." Sally mumbled

"They were the major villains?" Sam and Mark scoffed

"We were five. And they apparently they haven't done much since then." Blossom informed

"My turn? They need to see how you're supposed to run the Course." Bubbles asked hopefully


End file.
